Ultima vez
by PogoPop
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando un ingles decide hacer algo diferente y salir de la rutina?


Holaa :3  
Mi primer one-shot con colaboración 50 y 50 coooon Tedy-Chan! Hula Tedy c: (¿)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio ni de Tedy uùU

**Personajes: **Inglaterra/Arthur, Japon/Kiku, Francia/Francis.

**Summary****:** ¿Que sucede cuando un ingles decide hacer algo diferente y salir de la rutina?

________________

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. La luz del amanecer apenas traspasaba la ventana Francesa. En el lugar, por dentro, se podía observar un par de copas de vino sin terminar sobra la mesa, la cama des tendida y mucha olas en las sabanas; un par de almohadas tiradas por el piso, y varios gemidos aun atrapados dentro de las respiraciones de las personas en aquel lugar.

Gracias a los pocos rayos de luz, se podía distinguir el cabello rudo y despeinado de un joven, tomando su ropa del piso, para colocársela encima.

-¿Te vas tan temprano?- Dijo un hombre desnudo aun sobre la cama, fumando un ya desgastado cigarrillo, y con la barba de tres días sin rasurar.

-Si…- Contesto el Ingles de cabellos despeinados, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Que extraño, apenas son las nueve, tú siempre te vas después de las doce y…-

-Tengo prisa-

-¿Y a donde vas tan apurado?- Pregunto, mientras se levantaba de entre las sabanas para apagar su cigarrillo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse su saco

-Valla, pero que raro has estado estos días. Te estas volviendo mas rebelde, la vejez ya te esta afectando…- Dijo mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

-¡Cállate! En verdad tengo prisa tonto-

-¡Pero si que andas raro! Ya ni haces lo mismo después de correrte, en verdad extraño eso- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

-Solo… se fue la costumbre- Menciono Arthur con cara de amargura al recibir tal abrazo

-¿Qué? Pero si extraño como mencionabas mi nombre, y te aferrabas a mi cuando terminabas dentro mío…- El Francés acerco mas sus labios a la oreja del ingles y la mordió un poco de manera pervertida, mientras explicaba con mas detalle cada cosa.

El de ceja pronunciada solo se estremeció un poco, y alejo a Francis de un solo empujón, para después, salir por la puerta de la habitación corriendo, esperando jamás volver ahí.

-Valla, pero que muchacho mas problemático- Decía el francés.

Después de servirse una copa de vino se volvió a recostar sobre su cama, no sorprendido de escuchar un fuerte portazo de la puerta delantera…

---

-Llegas tarde y un poco alterado, Arthur-san, ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto un chico bajito de cabello azabache al ingles recién llegado, que intentaba peinarse con las manos.

-Ah, no ocurre nada, no te preocupes Kiku– Se disculpaba un poco nervioso mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa- ¿Vamos a tomar té mientras hablamos sobre lo que diremos en la próxima reunión?

El azabache solo asintió y caminaron hasta la casa del menor, era una gran oportunidad para Arthur estar con Kiku y no la iba a desperdiciar por los remordimientos de esa mañana. A el Ingles le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con el oriental y estaba casi seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo…

-¿Estas de acuerdo con lo de la reunión, Arthur-san?-Pregunto el menor tratando de que su voz sonara normal, dado que el ingles se le quedaba viendo directamente y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, con temor de sonrojarse.

-Si, es perfecto, tendremos algo mejor que ese presumido héroe como hamburguesas- Exclamo un feliz Inglaterra porque por fin podrían bajarle los humos a Alfred y además, porque notaba que Japón estaba un poco nervioso, aunque Japón era así, pero no se desanimaba…

Fuera del edificio de la conferencia, se podía observar a un Ingles feliz, y casi saltando de la felicidad, ya que por fin pudo haber visto la cara del estadounidense hundirse en su propia agonía y falta de ideas.

-¡¿Viste su cara?! ¿Viste esa cara de idiota que puso? ¡Fue genial!- Decía casi a gritos.

-Me alegra mucho que te encuentres contento Inglaterra-san, pero, hay otros asuntos que resolver- Decía el japonés siendo abrazado por Arthur escondiendo su felicidad, ya que le ponía de buen humor ver así de contento al Ingles

-¿Ah? Si, claro, vallamos a planear todo – Dijo mientras caminaba aun lado de Kiku…

La tarde era tranquila, y varias risitas de felicidad a veces se escapaban de la boca del Ingles, pero eso hacia que la mañana fuese aun mas tranquila y cómoda para el de cabello azabache.

No había problema alguno, y lo mejor de todo, es que, no había rastro del pervertido toma vino, con el que había tenido una discusión aquella mañana. Como lo odiaba, si no fuera por aquellos caprichos que tenia, no fuera a su casa cada noche a pedir por mas.

Pero, desde que había huido aquella mañana, no le habían dado ganas de volver jamás, ya que se encontraba con el de baja estatura, el cual le hacia siempre sonreír.

El Ingles seguía con aquella sonrisa torpe, la cual no dejaba de ser observada por el oriental, pero, cuando esa sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro, fue forzado a dirigir la vista hacia donde la de Arthur.

Definitivamente estaba viendo a aquel francés pervertido. Lo observaba con cara de desprecio, y casi de asco.

-¿Qué tal… si vamos a otro lado?- Dudo el rubio mientras tomaba a su acompañante de la muñeca para jalarlo a la dirección opuesta, pero al parecer fue demasiado lenta su reacción, ya que el francés los vio, y decidió saludarlos.

-Arthur, Kiku, ¡que agradable sorpresa!- Dijo saludando con una mano y con la otra, peinándose algunos mechones de pelo sobre su cara

-Mas bien yo diría, horrible sorpresa- Reclamo entre dientes el de cabello despeinado.

-¿¡Que dices?!-Reclamo en francés re empleando de su rostro su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto, y no tardo demasiado en llegar la lluvia de insultos y golpes, como era normal en ellos.

Hasta que Kiku se aclaro la garganta, entonces dejaron de discutir y se calmaron. -Lo sentimos Japón –Dijeron al unisonó con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca, se miraban tan infantiles en ese momento, a diferencia de cómo se miraban en la mañana…

¡Cierto! Inglaterra había planeado algo para ver si sus sentimientos a Kiku eran correspondidos, aunque la idea era descabellada, pero, bah! ¿Qué podía perder? A si que decidió en ese momento de adrenalina que sentía, estiro un brazo, rodeando la cintura de Francia y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y con la otra, tomando su barbilla para después darle un beso, Francia no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso Arthur, no era propio de el, mas no dijo nada y le correspondió el beso, haciéndose cada ves mas largo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de aire, fue en ese instante que Arthur aprovecho para ver la reacción de Kiku

-Si él no corresponde mis sentimientos, a lo mejor solo estará incomodo por haber presenciado esto y si lo hace yo creo que…-

No termino de pensar porque sintió un empujón proveniente de Japón antes de que saliera corriendo-¿Que rayos...?-

No reacciono rápido, nunca había pensando realmente en las consecuencias que eso podría conllevar, pero ahora era tarde para lamentarse.

-¡Hey! Inglaterra, ¿Qué fue eso…?-Se detuvo porque se había quedado solo en la estancia… Inglaterra había salido a buscar a Kiku…

El Ingles iba a toda prisa siguiendo el rastro que dejaba el Japonés. Apenas pudo ver por donde iba, pero mas que nada, seguía su instinto, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para preguntar a las personas "¿Ha visto un japonés pasar por aquí?", no, no era momento para eso.

Sabia donde estaría, sabia donde el japonés iba cuando estaba triste. Este siempre iba debajo de un árbol de cerezos, para pensar, así que recordó que se encontraba uno cerca, en el que muy probablemente podría encontrarlo para darle una merecida disculpa.

Decidió tomar un atajo, para llegar más rápido, y antes que el Japonés, para preparar una decente y muy bien merecida disculpa, pero, en el lugar por donde fue, no le era muy conocido y no era muy encantador…

Había botes de basura por todas partes, desechos tirados, gatos erizados, y una pandilla de tipos muy conocidos sentados en el suelo, que al ver su presencia en aquel lugar, se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron hasta Arthur, definitivamente, eso no era bueno.

-Arthur, mas bien, Inglaterra… que sorpresa encontrarte por estos lugares- Decían unos tipos algo grandes, fornidos y sucios, que lo miraban de manera amenazante y como si estuvieran apunto de atacarlo.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo- Dijo para salir corriendo, pero un brazo le detuvo en el acto.

-Pero ¿porque te vas?- Dijo divertido el hombre, que al parecer era el jefe de la pandilla, o mas bien… el jefe de la tripulación -Apenas comienza la diversión- Comento con sonrisa diabólica, para después indicar con los dedos a los demás del grupo, que comenzaran a golpearlo…

Arthur sentía el dolor de los golpes y el ardor de las heridas, ¿saldría vivo de eso?, realmente quería salir huyendo de ahí en busca de Kiku, para que viera como acabo por querer disculparse, pero el dolor y los golpes y patadas, no lo dejaban levantarse para nada.

El conocía a esos hombres, eran su tripulación pasada, cuando era pirata, y gracias a su insensateces, abandono el barco, y dejo en la bancarrota a sus navegantes, y realmente, sabia que tenían un rencor hacia el y lo odiaban rotundamente…

Llego un punto en que los golpes cesaron, pero su vista se hacia chica y no pudo distinguir nada, solo escucho las voces de los hombres riéndose alejándose, y también, una voz fuerte y peculiar que conocía.

-Valla, ¿pero que demonios le a pasado a ese chico?- Preguntaba un Francés para después, ver por un callejón, un cuerpo muy conocido tirado. – ¿A-Arthur?- Pregunto acercándose.

-¿Pero en que líos te has metido torpe?- Dijo mientras observaba como le miraba, para después cerrar los ojos y supuso que se había desmayado. –No tienes remedio- Confeso para después mover la cabeza indicando decepción…

El francés no podía dejar tirada en un callejón a aquella nación, a pesar de que salió corriendo tras Japón dejándolo en un mar de preguntas que tenia que hacerle ¡y cuando lo volvía a ver era en ese estado! Lo mejor seria llevarlo, así que lenta y cuidadosamente lo tomo por el costado y lo cargo sobre sus brazos. -_Joder, como pesa_- Se quejaba el "wine bastard" mientras lo llevaba hasta su casa, donde le curaría sus heridas y lo dejaría descansar para que le diera una explicación la mañana siguiente…

---

Una tenue luz que atravesaba las cortinas del cuarto donde se encontraba, lo hiso despertar, desorientado.

-¿Dónde estoy...?- Se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta, no recordaba nada, ni como había llegado a ese lugar, intento moverse pero el cuerpo le dolía, asustado se observo y miro que solo andaba en bóxers y el resto de su cuerpo tenia curitas, vendas y moretones, entonces fue cuando recordó todo de golpe, el beso, la persecución, su ex tripulación, golpes uno detrás de otro para después sentir los dulces brazos de la inconsciencia. Se puso a observar bien el cuarto ya que la cabeza ya no le daba tantas vueltas…

-Mierda…-Susurro al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, en la casa del francés, al lugar donde ya nunca mas quería volver, el estar hay, en su cama, semi-desnudo, le recordaba tantos días… o mas bien noches…

Se levanto, tenia que ir con el bastardo de Francis para que le aclarara como había llegado ahí y porque estaba en esas condiciones, busco su ropa por todo el cuarto pero no la encontró, a si que no le quedo de otra que ir en esas condiciones a buscarlo.

-_No es como si no me hubiera visto así antes- _Rio con amargura al pensar eso. Seguramente Francia estaría en su sala, así que fue allá al primer lugar donde se dirigió. Bajo las interminables escaleras. Para alguien semi-desnudo y con todo el cuerpo golpeado, lo eran, y efectivamente estaba hay, bebiendo una copa de vino, lo que no esperaba encontrar era a su acompañante…

-Kiku…-Susurro al mismo tiempo que el se convirtió en el centro de atención de los allí presentes…

El Japonés observaba con tristeza en los ojos, como el Ingles se encontraba semi-desnudo en la casa del francés, con el cual ante se había besado, y lamentablemente, el había presenciado eso.

Rápidamente sonrió, ladeo un poco la cabeza, y escondió el sentimiento de llorar que tenia con una disculpa.

-Ah, Inglaterra-san… Lamento mucho venir en un momento así- Dijo afligido –Yo… me iré- Menciono, de una manera en la que se notaba su ligero llanto, y las lagrimas se le escapaban al mismo tiempo que caminaba a paso apresurado a la puerta, permitiéndole tomar el pomo y girarlo.

Quería escapar, quería huir, no quería ser una molestia como la fue afuera de la sala de conferencias. Quería volver a echar a correr y no ver la cara de Arthur, para poder lamentarse de no ser correspondido ante sus sentimientos. Pero supo, que con el rose de la mano de Arthur en su muñeca, en su fallido intento de abrir la puerta, que le era imposible escapar siempre de esas situaciones.

-Kiku… no huyas- Dijo Inglaterra, para después jalar de mas al japonés y abrazarlo de las caderas en el piso –Yo… quiero explicarte-

-Ah… yo… creo que mejor me voy- Dijo rápido el francés para echar a correr a la cocina, para espiar de manera obvia por la ventana que conducía de la cocina a la sala.

El oriental se sonrojo, pero más que nada se puso furioso intentando escapar de los brazos de Arthur, pero sin aplicar la fuerza necesaria para liberarse.

-No hay nada que explicar- Dijo de manera fría –Déjame ir-

-Solo… escúchame- Exclamo el ingles, para después soltar a Kiku e indicarle con una mano que se sentara sobre los sillones franceses bien adornados.

Al sentarse sobre aquellos coloridos muebles, se dio una larga y muy bien explicada conversación, en la que incluía todo lo sucedido. El amorío, los celos, los golpes, la salvación del francés, y los sentimientos correspondidos del japonés. Toda esa conversación fue hablada y escuchada, llegando a la conclusión de que alguna vez acabaría, y el oriental tendría que decir algo al respecto…

Kiku no sabía que decir, no sabía si creerle o no, en parte lo hacía al ver todos los golpes y vendas en el cuerpo de Arthur, pero por otra parte se sentía dolido por lo que Inglaterra tenia con Francia. Queria ir a pegarle por lo que lo había hecho sufrir por ese beso con Francis, pero, no podía…

-Arthur-san…-Decía Japón, con una voz monótona, mientras se paraba y se acercaba con paso decidió hasta donde estaba el ingles.

-Kiku…-Dijo Inglaterra al pararse, esperaba recibir una cachetada de parte del otro o algo por el estilo, realmente se lo merecía, por lo cual se sorprendió enormemente cuando el otro lo abraso. –Lo siento…-Susurro al momento de corresponder el abraso y hundir su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

Toda esa escena era observada desde una ventanita procedente de la cocina por un francés con los ojos llorosos, salió lo mas cuidadoso posible para que los otros no lo notaran y así arruinar el momento, tomo su abrigo y salió a dar un largo paseo, no tenia un lugar especifico a donde ir, solo ocupaba pensar, porque después de todo, el si amaba al ingles…

----

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
